


i'm drowning in you

by subbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Consent, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Consent, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gender Confusion, Grinding, Hyung Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Seo Changbin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Han Jisung | Han, but like the good kind, changbin bunny, needy han jisung, projecting onto changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbin/pseuds/subbin
Summary: "oh, you like that? you like when i say how i'm so excited to shove my cock into your tight, little pussy? you like that, bunny?"
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	i'm drowning in you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on a whim to fill the binsung tag bc binsung !! ignore my small obsession with food wars (an anime not an actual cooking show pls)
> 
> title: not mine by day6

changbin and jisung laid on changbin's bed together, jisung's body draped over the elders as _food wars_ played on the laptop in front of them. it was a lazy saturday and all the members but the two were out. some at the practice rooms, some at family's home, and some having individual schedules. 

"soma and megumi aren't going to be kicked out, right?" changbin pouted, watching anxiously as the anime played out in front of them. jisung only chuckled softly, his curious boyfriend always wanting to know what happened before it showed.

"just watch, baby, you'll see," jisung answered, kissing the other on the cheek. jisung had already watched this series, of course, but was excited to share it with his boyfriend that he didn't mind watching it again. he rested his cheek against changbin's and squished himself closer. he then started to nuzzle into the older, pressing himself closer. jisung then started to kiss changbin, trailing his lips down his neck. 

"sungi, i'm trying to watch the show," changbin whined, yet clung to the younger tighter. jisung only whined back, kissing into changbin's skin instead of replying. it was no secret that jisung was the needy one, always wanting to be close, always wanting to fuck. what was a secret was how much jisung always wanted to fuck changbin, as others had always assumed changbin was the top. but tiny, little jisung had a big dick he knew how to control. and poor, buff changbin couldn't fuck anyone with his useless cock.

"bin, please," jisung whined, grinding down, "please let me fuck you." changbin whined in response and jisung continued to grind down, making both of their dicks harder. jisung reached over and paused the show, closing the laptop to put all his attention on the other. changbin pouted with a "nooo" before jisung shut him up with a kiss.

"s-sung, wait," changbin stuttered, getting the boy on top of him to take a break. jisung cocked his head to the side in confusion, waiting for him to speak. changbin started to blush harder as he tried to get out his next words, "c-could you do that thing we talked about a few days ago?" jisung thought for a second, his eyes growing wide in realization.

"what thing, baby?" jisung teased, going back to kissing changbin's skin. he left a few hickeys and bites along the elder's neck and shoulders. changbin let out a pathetic moan, bucking up into jisung. "you gotta tell me if you really want this, bin," jisung said suddenly with a serious tone. changbin softened a bit at that, smiling up at his ever caring boyfriend. changbin was nervous, so was jisung, so they had to make sure they were both on board and bother comfortable.

"p-please fuck my pussy," changbin said softly, staring into jisung's eyes. his body begged him to close his eyes on look away but eye contact was important for this consent. 

"of course, baby," jisung smiled, continuing to kiss down changbin's body. 

when changbin had brought this to jisung a few days ago, he was a little surprised. changbin had told him before his small struggle with his gender identity and wanting to try more feminine terms. jisung was, of course, happy to do so, his love for changbin bigger than anything.

"let's get our clothes off, bunny," jisung sat up, already pulling his shirt off. changbin giggled at the other's eagerness but followed suit, quickly taking everything off. jisung had to get off to take off his pants and boxers but quickly attached himself back on top of changbin. this time, changbin directed the kiss and pushed them together. jisung easily gave in, letting changbin messily take control. jisung knew no matter how much control he gave changbin, he always had more. and it was quickly given back to jisung with another grind down.

"please, hyung, please fuck your bunny," changbin begged, reaching out to hold jisung. he always like to be close, no matter the situation. he loved being everyone's cuddle partner. he especially loved being jisung's cuddle partner. and, really, he loved being jisung's.

"okay, pretty bun, let me get the lube," jisung chuckled, reaching over to the bedside table to grab it. he settled back between changbin's thighs, keeping his hand closed within changbin's as he traced his other along the boy's body. the younger kissed along his thigh before reaching the older's cock, kissing up that. jisung clenched changbin's hip down as he couldn't stop bucking. "i started this and yet you seem more needy," jisung teased.

"you just feel so good, hyungie," changbin pouted in return, quickly whining again when jisung loosely wrapped his hand around his cock. it hadn't been that long since they last did this but it wasn't changbin's fault that he was just so sensitive.

"i haven't even put my mouth around you, baby," the younger scoffed teasingly. he anchored his arms down on changbin's hips in preparation of finally taking his dick down his throat. he had to as changbin immediately bucked up, his dick the most sensitive part of him. the older could only choke out a moan in reply as jisung swallowed him. jisung traced his tongue along the small veins up to the head. he sucked a bit on the head while using his free hand along the base. he trailed his hand down to changbin's balls, fondling them between his fingers. knowing what changbin liked, jisung switched his hand and mouth, smiling as changbin's moans grew louder. 

"you sound so pretty, bun, i love your dick in my hand and mouth," jisung praised, knowing how much it fueled changbin. he traced his hands delicately and lightly along the other's cock, eliciting moan after moan. "my pretty little bunny, i can't wait to fuck your pussy," jisung continued, noticing the precum spurting out more at his words. "oh, you like that? you like when i say how i'm so excited to shove my cock into your tight, little pussy? you like that, bunny?"

"yes, hyung, yes, i like it so much. god, you're so perfect," changbin moaned out, hips and dick twitching at the words. "but please slow down, i don't wanna cum too quickly," he chuckled softly. jisung laughed along, kissing the other's hip gently

"okay, okay, baby. how about i fuck you now?" jisung complied, going up to kiss changbin lips. he slowly stroked changbin with one hand, caressing his face with the other. changbin moaned softly into the kiss, grabbing jisung to him closer.

"please, hyungie. but don't go far, wanna be close," he murmured, pupils blown wide. he teased jisung for being so needy but now changbin is the neediest one here. he didn't realize how much he wanted jisung and how close he wanted jisung to be. especially the words jisung had said that turned him on so much.

"oh, needy baby, i'm right here. don't worry, i have to open your tight pussy for you to be comfortable, okay?" jisung said softly. changbin nodded a soft "okay", still clinging onto jisung's hand that he found his way back to holding. jisung squeezed his boyfriend's hand tightly as the other warmed the lube between his fingers. he spread some of the warmed lube around changbin's hole, kissing the other's inner thigh to help distract.

"h-hyungie, please," changbin whined, trying not to clench his thighs around jisung's head. the younger hoisted up to changbin's lips, pressing himself close to the older as he pushed in a finger. "a-ah, feels good, hyungie, you're so good to me," changbin whined against his lips, breath picking up as jisung's pace picked up. jisung silenced his loud whines with a kiss, gently pushing in another. he knew changbin could handle it this quickly as he was pretty stretched out from the last time they had sex.

"oh, my perfect bunny, how do you get so tight this quickly? your pussy is going to feel so good around my dick," jisung groaned, his own words affecting him. it didn't help that he had been ignoring his own hard on, only getting friction when rubbing against changbin. but he didn't really care, only wanting his bunny to feel good.

"'m ready, hyung, please, i promise," changbin begged, staring at jisung straight into his eyes. 

"okay, bunny," jisung smiled, lining his dick up with changbin's hole. he slowly pushed in, groaning lowly as the smaller took him in. they didn't bother with condoms, the other being the only one they were intimate with. changbin thrashed his head around, eyes shut and trying not to squirm too much. the older could only whine "hyungie" under his breath, wrapping his arms around jisung's neck and pulled him close.

"i'm here, baby, don't worry. you got me," the younger let himself be pulled in. he kissed along changbin's neck, nuzzling them closer. changbin whimpered, tears spilling out his eyes. jisung felt the wetness on his own cheek and quickly pulled away to look at the other. "hey, hey, bun, what's going on?" he slowed down, causing changbin to whine and open his eyes.

"f-feel so good, overwhelmed with love," changbin sniffled. jisung's concerned face softened and just held changbin tighter.

"well i love you so, so much, bin. you are everything to me," jisung kissed him again. and he continued to kiss him, down his face, chest, and stomach as far as he could reach. "every part of you is so beautiful, i will always accept every part of you." changbin could only cry harder, just full of love for jisung. he never doubted that jisung wouldn't accept him, but it's always scary trying to figure out one's identity.

"please fuck me harder, hyungie, please fuck my pussy," changbin cried, tightening his wrap on jisung. the younger kissed him, giving the other what he wanted. he thrusted in quicker, knowing they both weren't going to last much longer. they both groaned as their highs approached and clung to each other tighter.

"c-could you... could you please touch my clit?" changbin suddenly blushed, trying his hardest not to look away in embarrassment. jisung felt his dick twitch in the other and quickly nodded his head.

"holy shit, fuck yeah, yes, bunny, i'll touch your clit," jisung said quickly, reaching down to changbin's member. the older could only throw his head back with a silent moan. 

"fuck, hyungie, 'm gonna cum," changbin whined, rocking his hips back against the younger. jisung only sped up his movements, knowing that he was gonna cum soon. "please, please, please, hyungie, can i please cum?" changbin whimpered, eyes getting cloudy with tears again.

"of course, my pretty, little bunny, cum for me," jisung told him, kissing the older with the little breath he had left. changbin came with a soft whimper, body spasming as cum squirted out of him. jisung sped up his hand, helping his boyfriend through the orgasm. "c-can i cum in your pussy, baby?" jisung stuttered, thrusts becoming more desperate.

"please cum in my pussy, please, hyungie. need your cum," changbin replied, whines growing louder as the overstimulation kicked in. jisung picked up the pace as fast as he could, grabbing changbin's shoulders to help drive him deeper. jisung bit changbin's shoulder as he came, cursing slightly under his breath as he worked his hips through his orgasm.

"god, bun, you're so amazing," jisung suddenly kisses him, finally done with his high. changbin could barely reply, brain fuzzy and tired. jisung slowly pulled out, still making sure to hold the other close. "pretty bunny, so good for me," jisung continued his praising, kissing changbin all over.

"hyungie best," is all changbin could get out amidst his whining, everything getting slightly overwhelming. jisung noticed this and calmed him down with kisses, keeping his movements to a minimum as much as possible.

"my binnie best," jisung murmured back, bringing the older closer in a hug. "go to sleep now, baby, we'll clean when you wake up. you've been so amazing, you deserve a rest," the younger said softly, bringing the blanket up to them both.

"okay, hyungie, i love you," changbin managed to get out, his tiredness growing over him. 

"i love you more," jisung finished the conversation, kissing the elder before they both drifted off intro sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !! leave a kudos and/or comment if you would like !  
> hope you have a great day, thank you !!


End file.
